Tonbo
"Shut up." Tonbo is a ... Reaper? from The Reaper's Game. He's rumored to be a very important person from another country who works under a certain someone. Take that as you will. His real name is mostly unknown. Hell, he hasn't even really been involved in Shibuya yet so of course it is. Even after he is, it will probably still be unknown. Don't bother asking. Appearance He has a long face with a square jaw, short purin hair and dark grey-blue eyes with long bottom lashes. He's also got a couple of piercings in his ears, along with one labret piercing on the the right side of his lower lip. He has an athletic build, though there's no question that he's gotten far weaker physically than he was when he was younger (it must be all that damn paperwork). He tends to gravitate towards dark coloured, very masculine punk fashion, though he's dabbled a little in less manly clothing thanks to influence from a certain someone. He's been described as both intimidating and cool looking, and most people don't dare mess with him. Personality Tonbo is quite the deadpan snarker and usually takes the roll of the tsukkomi in regular conversation, though he definitely has his boke moments as well. He has a bit of a foul mouth, but he's usually polite when he needs to be. Though he may seem cool and aloof (and maybe even scary) at first, if he starts warming up to you more and more of his dorkiness will start showing through. He greatly enjoys flustering people, but he is also a giant tsundere and gets flustered rather easily himself so that tends to backfire a lot. Tonbo rarely interacts much with Players and Reapers alike, instead dedicating his time to solitary activities. On rare occasions that he does end up having to speak to them (Players especially), he tries to remain distant. There are a few Reapers who he allows himself to get relatively close to--though he is hyper aware of the possibility of betrayal or rebellion against him and a certain other individual, making him very cautious even around those he likes and 'trusts'. History Pre-Game Tonbo grew up in Ottawa, Canada. He lived with his mother, father, and little brother until he finished High School. Though he has always had a good relationship with his little brother, he quickly grew distant from his parents to the point where he rarely spoke to them aside from mandatory family dinners. As soon as he graduated High School he moved across the country with a couple of friends who were in similar, but also very different situations. He died in a traffic accident while visiting his family (his little brother mostly) over Christmas Break during his second year of University. Reports claim that he seemed to be driving at speeds of at least 140 km/hour on a road with a 80 km/hour speed limit. Ottawa Game Tonbo's entry fee during his game was his self-restraint. He ended up snapping a lot at a lot of people, especially his partner. Fortunately, a strong-willed Player helped him learn how to channel that energy and use it in a more positive manner. However, his partner's progress had been set back partially due to his negative energy and she was erased the next day. Thanks to his development (and possibly connections with a certain higher up) he was offered the opportunity to become a Reaper, which he accepted immediately. It wasn't long before he found himself Conductor to the mysterious Composer of Ottawa, who quickly expanded their influence with his help to become the Composer of Canada. Revolution Coming soon. Post-Revolution Week 11 He dicked around because Kami was dicking around. Relationships Kami Tonbo feels like he knows Kami best out of almost anyone, and has learned the best ways to deal with most situations regarding them through a lot of trial and error. He tries his best to be a good friend and adviser to Kami despite his complicated feelings about them and their goals. He considers Kami to be his closest and most long-lasting friend, and wants to take care of them to the best of his ability. Usa Usa is one of the few Reapers who Tonbo regularly hangs out with. Ever since Vancouver's take over Tonbo has found himself doing a lot of his work at shops that sell Japanese-style Parfaits, and he heads over to visit whenever he's in the area. He considers Usa a good friend, and is doing his best in his own way to keep them safe. Trivia *Hardcore driving skillz (GOTTA GO FAST) * Gets really emotional over music *Gets angry very quickly and easily * (not very) Secretly extremely invested in Shonen Jump * Weak against sweet things * Is actually Zom Gallery tonbo2.png|pissed off from all the shit he has to deal with Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Conductor